penrithfandomcom-20200216-history
Breaking Glass
Appearance Breaking Glass is a 4'10" black feathered Kenku wearing a swirling patterned yellow robe. Upon closer inspection it appears that, past the travel stains and wear, the robe looks like it actually was once some sort of tapestry or window curtain that had head and armholes cut into it, with the rope belt being a matching tassel. His eyes are pupiless orbs the color of the sun at high noon on a cloudless day. While most of his feather's coloration is black, the feathers near his hands and feet start to lighten until they are bleached white. Across his back he carries long scroll tube, but it's wider around than most such tubes usually are. Personality Most of the time he's an excitable little guy, eagerly following whoever he has deemed a friend and doing his best to be a helper. He is quick to celebrate even minor victories, dancing around, shooting radiant bolts in the air, and singing. However, often without warning he'll slink off and set up his telescope to stare into it for hours Bio Breaking Glass, at least thats the sound he makes when you ask him his name, is an odd enigmatic creature. The odd manner of Kenku communication as well as his either seeming idiocy or seeming unwillingness to share about himself makes it difficult for people to learn much about him. The best approximation of his story is as follows: After being born somewhere and likely being a burglar with his flock he stole a telescope from a shop. The store must have specialized in unique curiosities because the telescope is completely useless for viewing the night sky. Instead the telescope is specialized for looking straight at the sun without your eyes burning from your skull. Afterwards he took to the wilderness in order to use his trinket. It seems Breaking Glass is seeking answers to Kenku flight in the giant flaming ball flying in the sky for he takes every opportunity he can to set it up and gaze into it, and even eagerly encouraging companions to try. It’s unknown what secrets he has gained in relation to possible flight, but clearly his study of the sun has yielded some fruit in his ability to project radiant energy from his strikes. Breaking Glass came to the Burning Phoenix guild through a chance encounter with a guild party in the field. The party encountered Breaking Glass in a jungle clearing where he was observing the noontime sun. After the encounter he followed the party no matter how they tried to get him to leave. When they attacked he fled but came back. The party distrusted him but it didn’t seem as if he wanted anything more than companionship. Breaking Glass proved useful in the party’s mission and afterwards he followed them back to headquarters where he was inducted into the guild… Well, he signed the paperwork and follows the rules, the jury is still out on if he understands what he’s doing.